


Singin' in the Wedding

by renfield31



Category: Singin' in the Rain (1952)
Genre: F/M, crazy wedding things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:38:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5050606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renfield31/pseuds/renfield31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don and Kathy are about to be married!  But first, they have to deal with their crazy families, a wild bachelor/bachelorette party, hijinks from Don's best man (guess who), and a host of other mishaps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The proposal that started it all...

Don swung Kathy's hand as they walked along the beach by the water. It was early October, but of course, this was California, so it was warm enough to go to the beach. Kathy couldn't help but blush every time Don looked at her and smiled. He was so handsome with that jet-black hair, light bulb smile and that scar on his cheek. She loved his eyes; she fell into their darkness every time they made love. 

For Don, Kathy was equally as beautiful. Her smile lit up a room. Her brown hair bobbed--as did most women's hair in the 1920s--but it still flowed every time she turned her head. Don couldn't keep her eyes off of her or how lovely she looked in her bathing suit. He hadn't told her yet, but he brought her to the beach that afternoon for a reason. Now that the sun was setting, he saw his chance. He stopped walking and swinging their hands and, turning to her, said,

"Kathy, you know I think you're the most beautiful girl in the world."

"Don..."

Their lips met in a gentle kiss, but their tongues expertly toyed with each other. Kathy wrapped her arms around Don's neck as the kiss deepened. Don loved Kathy's lips; they tasted like literal honey. 

Kathy could taste Don's cologne in his kiss, as well as a faint hint of cinnamon. She loved kissing him; his kisses ranged from gently sexy (slowly tracing her lips with his) to passionate, bruising kisses when they both were hungry for each other. This evening, however, they were gentle, the way she liked them most.

The kiss finally broke and Don cleared his throat. "Remember when I told you that from now on, there's only one fan in the world I'm worried about?"

Kathy blushed as she remembered that day. She nodded.

"Well, I've been thinking a lot, and I think it's time to make an honest woman out of that fan."

Kathy covered her mouth with her hands as he got down on one knee. She looked around to see if there was anyone else at the beach. There wasn't. 

"Don, I..." She couldn't believe this was happening.

"Kathy," he began, taking her hands. "I'm not good at not acting, but...I love you. I've loved you from the minute I first saw you. From the moment I fell into your car and scared the shit out of you."

They both laughed.

"But Kathy, we've been together for a while now, and...I guess I'm ready and I love you enough and I want to take that next step with you. So I got you something."

He reached into the pocket of his swim trunks and pulled out a black box. Holding it up to her, he asked,

"Katharine Selden," he opened the box. "will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Kathy gasped. Inside the box lay a rose-colored ring. It was the most beautiful piece of jewelry she'd ever seen. The band was studded with chunks of diamonds and in the center, the outer and inner circles held more chunks of diamond, all leading up to the most brilliant diamond she had ever seen. Even in the fading sunlight, it still shone brightly. She recovered and gave Don his answer.

"Yes. Yes I will."

Don smiled with delight and picked Kathy up and spun her around, the two of them laughing with glee. Finally, Don brought her down for a tender kiss. After he broke it, he murmured against her lips,

"I love you."

"I love you," she said and pecked him on the lips, making him smile. "when should we tell everyone?"

Don thought for a minute. "Word'll get out, Kathy. We're celebrities, remember?"

"Yes, but I still think we should keep it secret and tell everyone ourselves. Celebrities can do that too, _remember?_ "

Don made a face that made her laugh and she kissed him again. All of a sudden, Kathy broke the kiss, put her hands on Don's chest and exclaimed, her eyes wide,

"Let's tell everyone at Hanukkah!" And with that, she ran up to Don's car.

Don yelled after her, "Hanukkah? Kathy, you know I'm not Jewish! Kathy? What about Christmas? Kat...oh..." He ran after her.


	2. Fellas...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don tells Cosmo and his friends he's getting married. Cosmo has a few tricks up his sleeve, as always.

Don invited Cosmo, Dexter and his other friends over to his place under the guise of having a few drinks. Kathy was doing the same, except at Zelda's house. 

Don fixed all the men a Scotch and they all sat down on the couches.

"So Donnie," Cosmo began, sipping his drink. "you don't just invite people over for drinks. What's the catch?"

"Um..." Don began. He stood up. "well..." he cleared his throat and smiled as he looked at his friends. "Fellas: I'm getting married!"

Loud cheers erupted as the men ran over to Don and shook his hand and congratulated him. Finally, Cosmo put his arm around Don's shoulders and addressed their friends.

"Fellas, we gotta celebrate this."

"Ab-so-lutely," Roscoe came up and put his arm around Don's shoulders as well. "You know what we have to do, Cos?"

"Ab-so-lutely."

"Bachelor party," Cosmo and Dexter said simultaneously.

"Oh come on, you guys," Don begged off. "you know how wild those things get. Remember yours, Dexter?"

"That's the point, pal!" Cosmo said. "we have to get you bent and laid with as many dames as possible before you're subjected to a lifetime of misery, being tied down to one dame and screaming kids!"

"I'm not cheating on Kathy," Don said sternly.

"Okay, fine. At least let us get you fried. Come on, Don, this would be your last big night as a free man!"

Don thought for a minute. "All right, you can throw me a bachelor party."

The men cheered and shook Don's hands again.

\-------------------------------------

Kathy, Lina and Zelda laughed as they shared cocktails and sat on the floor in Zelda's spacious living room. 

"So, Kathy?" Lina began in her usual drawl. "what's goin' on with your love life?"

"Yeah, Kat!" Zelda goaded. "what's going on with you and Don?"

Kathy blushed and played with her stirring stick. "Well, he proposed to me!"

The girls gasped. Zelda grabbed onto Kathy's arm.

"Well, what did you say??"

"What do you think I said? I said yes!"

The girls screamed with delight.

"Girl, we NEED to throw you a bachelorette party!" Lina declared. 

"Yeah, come on!" Zelda urged. "it'll be fun!"

Kathy's smile faded. "I don't know, girls. I mean, what do you even do at a bachelorette party?"

"You get ossified and talk to beautiful men all night before you're doomed to talk to Don for the rest of your life." Kathy and Zelda shot Lina a look.

"Sounds like fun," Kathy mused.

"Come on, Kat. You know Cosmo's gonna make him do the exact same thing," Zelda said. "he'll probably even have nookie with a few girls."

"Don wouldn't do that. I'm not going to cheat on him, Zelda! I love him!"

Lina and Zelda looked at each other.

"But seriously," Kathy changed the subject. "that sounds like fun. Let's do it!"

Lina and Zelda smiled mischievously at each other.


	3. The Bachelor Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cosmo takes Don to a burlesque house and...well, you can guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was told that stripteases in the 20s mainly took place at carnivals, so that's why the bachelor party is at a carnival.
> 
> Brown = 20s slang for whiskey

"Seriously, Cos, where are we going?"

"Told ya, pal! We'll get there! Just wait and see!"

A cold Friday night in November found Don, Cosmo, Dexter and a few other of Don and Cosmo's male friends from Monumental packed into Cosmo's car en route to Don's bachelor party. Don sat in the front seat with his eyes closed, as Cosmo had instructed. Cosmo drove. The men drank several bottles of brandy, even giving Cosmo some as he was driving, joking about how they might get caught. They gave Don some; with his eyes closed, sometimes he missed his mouth and it dribbled onto his shirt.

Finally, Don felt the car stop and heard noises of the men getting out of the car. Cosmo grabbed his arm and led him to their destination. Don felt dirt under him.

"Where the hell are we going, Cos?" Don asked, exasperated. "you guys better not be leading me into the woods for some weird ritual."

"Shut up, Don!" one of the men hissed. "just go with the flow."

Don sighed. After a while, Cosmo told him to open his eyes. He did and saw the lights, tents and Ferris wheel that signified the LA County Fair. Cosmo walked out in front of the group, spread his arms and proclaimed with a proud look on his face,

"Welcome to your bachelor party!"

Don looked at him quizzically. "The LA County Fair is my bachelor party?"

Cosmo came back to the group, shaking his head and smiling and putting an arm around Don's shoulders. "Can you believe this fella, boys? Ain't he innocent?" He squeezed Don's face and slapped him lightly on the cheek.

The men laughed.

"Well, if this isn't my bachelor party, what is?"

Cosmo went ahead of the group again and led them into a purple tent. Inside, it was dark. The men went through some purple silk curtains and found themselves in a club-like room. Tables with candles on them and people dressed in attire of the period were all around the room. There was a bar to the right of them. Scantily-clad waitresses served drinks and brought them to patrons. On the stage at the front of the room, the spotlight shone a woman covered in a mink fur coat walked out. Don's eyes widened. Cosmo spread his arms out to the scene before them and declared,

"This is."

The group made their way to the bar. 

"What strings did you pull to get this, Cos?" Don asked, still eyeing the scene even as he walked.

"I...know a few people," Cosmo's voice trailed off as one of the waitresses, a black-haired woman wearing nothing but a loincloth and tassels on her breasts eyed him seductively. She leaned in and kissed his ear lightly.

"Hi, Cozzie," she said.

"Hi Eunice." Cosmo and the woman kissed passionately, but their kiss wasn't romantic; it was one of lust. Don raised his eyebrows at the other men. Eunice was making it clear that at some point, she and Cosmo had slept together, or were currently sleeping together. Eunice spotted Don and stopped kissing Cosmo. Her eyes widened.

"Cozzie, you never told me you knew Don Lockwood!" she exclaimed.

Cosmo turned and saw Don and laughed. "Of course, how rude of me! Eunice, meet my best friend Don Lockwood! Fellas, this is Eunice. Eunice, these are the fellas."

"Pleased to meet you," Don reached forward and shook Eunice's hand.

"I love your pictures," Eunice said seductively. Don nodded and smiled nervously. Eunice turned her attention to the rest of the group.

"Can I get you boys a drink?" 

Cosmo laughed jovially and put his arm around Eunice. "Darlin, that's why we're here!" He took a glass of whiskey from the tray Eunice was holding. "we are here to drink and be merry, for this fine young man" using his glass, he indicated Don. "is to be married."

Eunice gasped and her eyes widened. She whistled and the entire room looked in their direction. "Hey everyone!" she yelled. "Don Lockwood's gettin' married!"

The room erupted with applause. Don bowed.

"I'd like to propose a toast," Cosmo said. The men took the rest of the glasses from Eunice's tray. Everyone else picked up their glasses of various drinks.

"To Don and Kathy!" Cosmo pointed his glass at Don.

"To Don and Kathy!" the rest of the room drank and cheered and went back to talking. Cosmo put his arm around Eunice's shoulders again.

"Darlin, send us fellas your finest giggle water--beer, whiskey, Scotch, whatever you have, we want it!"

"Lou!" Eunice called to the mustachioed bartender. "you heard the man!"

"Yes ma'am!" Lou called in a burly voice. "congratulations, Mr. Lockwood!"

"And when we're good and bent," Cosmo continued. "we want your finest women. Don't we, boys?"

The men cheered. Even Don cheered a little; he was beginning to come around.

"You boys are in for a treat," Eunice said seductively again. "we have our good girls performing tonight. You'll love them. And since it's a bachelor party, drinks and entertainment for you boys are on the house!" 

Don had a good feeling that because of Cosmo and Eunice's relationship, that wasn't why drinks and the show were on the house, but he cheered and went to go find a table with the other men anyway. Cosmo pulled Eunice aside.

"Baby, can you do me a favor?" he leaned against the bar and downed a whiskey.

"Aren't I always doin' ya favors, Cos?"

Cosmo smirked, "Baby," he pecked her on the lips. "I want your best girl for Don."

Eunice looked around. "The best girl would be me. What do you want me to do?"

Cosmo smiled. "Work your magic on him, baby! Make him...uh...what do you always say? Make him feel like a man. Wait till he's fried and then work your magic on him." 

Eunice smirked and nodded. "Why don't we get him fried and let him choose what girl he wants?"

Cosmo smirked again. "Baby, I like the way you think." He pulled her hips into his and kissed her.

 

The lights dimmed. "Showtime, fellas!" Cosmo sat down at the table and handed out cigars to the other men. The woman in the lavender mink fur coat on stage had finished her song. In a fluid motion, she stripped off her coat, revealing uncovered breasts covered only by shiny nipple studs and a short skirt adorned with glittering stones. Her headdress and earrings were equally as shiny. Her dance consisted of shimmying hips and belly dancing. The men applauded.

"You like her, Don?" Dexter leaned across the table.

"She's not bad," Don's eyes were transfixed on the woman. Dexter leaned in to mutter to Cosmo,

"You think he's gonna crack?"

"Give him more dames and more drinks, he'll crack."

The woman's act ended and the audience applauded.

"Give me some more to drink!" Don demanded. Cosmo smiled and signaled to Eunice to bring them more drinks. A lot more.

The alcohol flowed. Thanks to the brandy they had had on the ride over, the men were now moderately drunk and were getting drunker. The next woman that came out was completely topless. Her bottom consisted of waist-high black lace stockings and black high heels. Don smiled; the drunker he got, the better the women got. 

The woman eyed Don, who winked at her in his drunkenness. Eunice must have tipped off the girls that he was here and that it was his bachelor party, because every girl so far had looked at him.

This girl was different, however; she walked off the stage and up to Don. Putting her heel on his knee, she rolled down her stockings, revealing her shapely leg. The men cheered as Don and the woman eyed each other seductively. Don licked his lips and shot back another Scotch as she backed away from him and off stage. 

Another round of drinks came. Don's vision was getting blurry, but he still made out the next performer; a smiling blonde with tapestry-like curtains covering her breasts and private parts. She sauntered up to Don and pulled down her makeshift bra, revealing her breasts. She pressed Don's hands to them. The men cheered and drank and Cosmo signaled for another round of drinks. As Eunice gave the men their drinks, Cosmo leaned in and whispered,

"Now, baby."

Eunice nodded and left. Before the next act, the men drunkenly picked up equally-as-drunk Don and carried him to the stage where a lone chair had been placed. The men sat Don down.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Cosmo's words were slurred and he could barely stand. All of the men's ties were loosened and their clothes in disarray from their night of drinking. Cosmo downed his umpteenth glass of whiskey, threw the glass down to the floor where it shattered and indicated Don. "the man of the hour--hell, the man of the whole night--" the audience laughed. "he's #1 at the box office and #1 in your hearts, and he's about to be married to the swellest dame in Hollywood, Mr. Donald Lockwood!"

The audience applauded. Cosmo continued.

"Now this fine young man gets to continue his final night of debauchery by selecting a lovely young lady to give him some...adult entertainment." Cosmo wiggled his eyebrows and the audience howled and applauded. 

"So who'll it be, Donnie?"

"Cos!" Don drunkenly shouted. "Cozzie! Cos! Cozzie!" he grabbed the mic stand and held onto it for balance as he stood up. "I just wanted to say that all the dames were terrific! Copacetic. They were so good that I want them all to take their clothes off!"

The audience laughed and cheered.

"I mean, I can't just pick one, God damn it!" 

The audience laughed again.

"But if I had to pick one...hey Eunice! Baby! Gimme another glass of brown!"

Eunice rolled her eyes and procured another glass of whiskey from Lou and brought it up to the stage. She handed it up to Don, who promptly drank it.

"ANYWAY...if I had to pick one..." Don's words were slurring more and more by the second. He looked over towards the line of girls. Setting his sights on a shapely brunette wearing feathers, he raised a finger to point at her.

"That one. The one with legs that go on forever. Her!"

Cosmo grabbed the mic stand. "He has spoken!"

The audience cheered. Cosmo and the other men got off the stage as the lights dimmed and the spotlight shone on Don. The brunette strode over to Don and, smiling, took off her feathers, revealing complete nudity. The audience (which was made up of men) wolf-whistled. The dancer straddled Don and discreetly whispered in his ear,

"You should come home with me."

"I should, huh?" He wasn't thinking of Kathy; this was his night and he was going to enjoy it.

"Where do you live?"

 

The woman led Don into her dark apartment. She pulled him to her immediately and the necking continued into her bedroom. There wasn't a traditional bed; rather, there was a low, hammock-like bed with circular pillows. The woman sat down and Don laid down and the kissing continued. Don kissed her neck and her hands moved lower. When she grabbed the spot on his pants where his member was, she whispered "darling." 

Immediately, Don sobered up. The way she said "darling" sounded exactly like how Kathy said "darling." What am I doing to Kathy? he thought. He sat up and pushed the woman back.

"Whoa, I don't even know your name, baby." 

The woman giggled. "It's Jill."

"Jill," Don repeated. "it was fun and thank you for tonight, but..." he chuckled. "I'm getting married!"

Jill sat back. "You love your girl too much to cheat on her. I know," she lit a cigarette in its holder. "that's what all the bachelors that come in say."

"Hey, don't get so down!" Don brushed a lock of hair out of Jill's face. "you're beautiful. Some fella's gonna love you a lot."

Jill smiled wistfully. Don placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "Can you, uh...drive me home? I'm still too ossified."

They laughed and she nodded. When they got to Don's, he planted another kiss on her cheek and went inside.

 

Don slid into bed quietly next to Kathy. It was almost four in the morning. Kathy opened one eye and slid into his arms. 

"Did you have fun tonight?" Kathy murmured.

"Honey, you wouldn't believe it. Cosmo outdid himself."

Kathy smiled, but the minute she sniffed, she grew uneasy. 

"Why do I smell perfume?"

Don turned to her and grasped her hands. "Baby, I got a striptease and went home with the dame. We...we necked. I stopped her when she touched...down there."

Kathy smiled. "Thank you for being honest with me. But even if you had done it, I wouldn't really care."

Don looked at her quizzically. "What do you mean?"

"It's your bachelor party! You're supposed to do things like that!"

"So what are you planning to do for your bachelorette party?" he teased.

"I'm sure Lina has a few tricks up her sleeve."

They cuddled and slept.


	4. The Bachelorette Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile, in Estrogen World...

"Don, stop!" Kathy giggled. Her squeals of delight told Don she didn't really want him to stop. He kept nibbling her neck playfully and they laughed as they lay in bed together. It had been a lazy, rainy Saturday. They'd spent most of the day in bed. Don loved that Kathy lived with him now. When they lived apart from each other, it was hard to coordinate a time to meet. More like a time to rendezvous, since at that point, they hadn't told the press, Lina, or anyone that they were together. But now that they were under one roof, they spent every moment, it seemed, glued to each other's lips, making love, or in bed together.

"Don, I'm serious, stop," Kathy said sternly. Don stopped, but Kathy pulled his lips to hers for a kiss. She reached under his T-shirt to caress his body. Don smiled. Kathy loved his body. His plain white T-shirt only emphasized how handsome and well-built he was. It was a bit transparent, so Kathy could see the lines of his stomach muscles. She loved how warm he always was. Eventually, it was Don that broke the kissing, gazing into her eyes.

"Are you ready for Thursday?"

Next Thursday was Thanksgiving. They were traveling to Texas to visit Kathy's family and tell them the news. Don's family was flying in as well.

"My dad will love you, you're just like him," Kathy said confidently. "I don't know about my mom or my brother. What about your folks?"

"I think they'll like you. How could they not?" He smiled and pecked her on the lips and the kiss deepened until Kathy broke it. Although Don kept it cool, they both worried that Kathy's Jewish parents wouldn't be so accepting of Don and his family's Catholic faith, or vice versa.

"But now's not the time to be worrying about that," she got out of bed and went into the spacious closet that she and Don shared as Don's eyes followed her. She poked her head out of the doorway and announced excitedly, "because tonight's my bachelorette party!"

Don grinned. "Where are you guys going?"

"I don't know," Kathy came out of the closet in a scarlet dress with frills. A set of pearls that Don had given her for her birthday hung around her neck. "Lina won't tell me anything."

She sat down in her makeup chair. Don got out of bed as she was applying lipstick and started to kiss her shoulder. "You're wearing my pearls. Lina won't like that. She's not gonna do anything for you now," he teased.

Kathy giggled again. "Stop!" she pushed his face out of the way. She turned to face him.

"Be good, okay?" Don pleaded after a short kiss. "don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Like bring home a girl?" she retorted, raising her eyebrows.

"Hey, if you bring home a girl, you need to call Cos so we can watch!"

They both laughed and Kathy smacked him playfully.

\---------------------------------------------

"Linaaaaa," Kathy complained. "where are we going?"

"Will you stop complaining? Jesus, girl, you're like a broken record. Stop being such a flat tire!"

Kathy, Lina, Zelda and some other girls were piled into Lina's Studebaker. 

"Just close your eyes," Lina demanded.

Kathy rolled her eyes before she closed them. Eventually, she felt the car stop and Lina's hand lead her out. She was lead into a smoky, musty room whose scent she recognized immediately.

"Lina, are we--?"

"Open your eyes and find out," Lina smiled.

Kathy did so and her suspicion was confirmed. 

"The Coconut Grove?" she turned to Lina. Lina was still smiling that thoughtful smile. Zelda stepped forward.

"We thought you'd like to come back to your old stomping grounds," Zelda smiled too.

Kathy looked out over the scene with wide eyes and baited breath. The Grove was just as she remembered; the dancers, most of them her old friends, were performing onstage. Phil, the owner and bartender, was still behind the bar. Kathy even recognized some of the regular patrons.

"Oh, girls, this is fabulous!" she hugged Lina and Zelda and the other girls. "Thank you."

"Stop being so sappy!" Lina teased. "let's get a table and get splifficated!"

The girls cheered and sat at a table in front of the stage. Phil saw them and brought them drinks. He recognized Kathy and gave her a hug.

"Phil!"

"Hi, Kathy!"

"Oh, Phil, how are you?"

"Just fine, and you?"

"Copacetic. Phil, I'm getting married in April!"

Phil gave Kathy another hug and laughed jovially. "Congratulations! Who's the lucky fella?"

Kathy blushed. "Don Lockwood."

Phil's eyes widened. He jumped onstage with Kathy. "Ladies and gentlemen!" he began as the dancers stopped mid-dance and were angry at first until they recognized Kathy and gave her lots of hugs.

"I'm sure all of you remember Miss Kathy Selden. Well, she's about to become Mrs. Kathy Lockwood!"

The girls screamed and wrapped her in a giant group hug. Several of them admired Don and even knew him from when he and Kathy used to come to the Grove on dates. 

"Phil!" a girl named Doris yelled. "Stop blabbering and go get us some giggle water!"

Phil happily obliged and the rest of the night followed in a happy haze. Kathy even performed a few numbers with the girls in her old costume for old time's sake. At the end of the night, Lina offered to take her home, but she demurred; feeling pleasantly buzzed, she wanted to spend more time at her old workplace with Phil, a man who was a father figure to her when she first came to Hollywood. 

The Grove, which earlier had held so much life, was now dark and deserted. Remnants of the party remained. Kathy was still in her old pink costume as she sat at the bar nursing a bourbon and watching Phil clean the counter top. Kathy chuckled.

"Nothing has changed."

"You know I don't like change, Kathy," Phil replied, making Kathy laugh.

"That I remember!"

Phil stopped cleaning and looked at Kathy and shook his head.

"Look at you, Kat. You went from being a scared little girl to an actress and marrying one of the best actors in Hollywood. When the hell did that happen?"

Kathy looked into her glass and laughed and shook her head. "I'd like to know that too," she looked up. "it's all happened so fast."

Phil threw his rag down and took Kathy's hand in his. His brown hair was balding now. 

"Kathy, I know I never used to treat you and the other girls with respect much..."

Kathy laughed. "Phil, what matters is that you do now."

Phil smiled wistfully. "Don's pictures are swell. He seems like a nice fella."

"He's amazing," Kathy reflected. "between him and you, you made life for a little girl in Hollywood easy."

Phil smiled again.

"Let me take you home to him."

"Gladly. I'm tired."

Phil came around the bar and the two embraced. Phil took her home.


	5. Oops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving.

A change of plans forced Don and Kathy to host Thanksgiving. They didn't mind; they both agreed that it would be good practice for hosting holidays. With the excitement, however, came worry on Kathy's part. She wasn't sure if Don's family would accept hers. They were Catholic, while her family was Jewish. At the same time, she worried about her family accepting his.

She was so worried that two days before Thanksgiving, she puttered around the house, frantically getting things ready for their company. Don's house obviously held more than enough room so that everyone could sleep over and stay there. But Kathy still worried and ran around the house dusting and decorating while Don watched.

"Kat, calm down," he insisted.

"I can't calm down, Don!" Kathy said tersely as she cleaned. "Our families will be here tomorrow and the house is dirty!"

"Kat, you cleaned this entire house at least five times," Don said matter-of-factly.

Kathy stopped cleaning and sighed. "I'm sorry, Don," she looked at her hands. "it's just that I have no clue how your family's gonna take me."

Don walked up to Kathy and put his hands on her arms. "Kat, I told you, they'll love you!" He hugged her.

"I know," Kathy looked down again. "it's just that I know my family's Jewish and yours is Catholic..."

"Oh..." it was Don's turn to look down. He sat down on the back of the couch and took her hands in his. Trying his best to placate her, he looked up at her and smiled weakly. "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it," was all he could say. Kathy smiled weakly. Now he was worried.

\-------------------

The next day, their families were due to arrive. Don and Kathy were up early and dressed nicely and drove to the airport to greet them. Don squeezed Kathy's hand as they waited at the gate. He saw the fear in her eyes and looked back at her wistfully. 

"We'll be fine, babe," he said quietly and kissed her hand. He looked up and saw his father coming out of the gate. He smiled and went to greet him. Kathy smiled. Like father, like son, she thought. The elder Lockwood had Don's jet-black hair. He wore glasses, but had the exact same facial features as Don, minus the scar on his left cheek. Don's mother followed close behind. She was a female version of Don, with short bobbed blonde hair. She too wore glasses.

"Kathy!" Don called, leading his parents towards Kathy. "Kathy, these are my parents! Mom, Dad, this is Kathy."

"It's very nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Lockwood," Kathy smiled genially.

"It's nice to meet you too, Kathy!" Mrs. Lockwood beamed brightly and Kathy felt a little more at ease. "Donald has told us so much about you. Where is your family?"

"They should be here any minute...there they are!"

Kathy waved to a man and woman with a young boy of about ten years old in tow. Don guessed he was Kathy's little brother. The man had a thick black beard and the woman had gray hair wrapped in a bun. They walked up to Don and Kathy. The little boy smiled, as did his parents, as Kathy hugged him first and then her parents. 

"Mom, Daddy, Jacob, this is Don!"

Don smiled his light bulb smile as he shook both of his future in-laws' hands and then Jacob's.

"I saw _The Dancing Cavalier,_ " Jacob told Don pointedly.

"Oh yeah?" Don smiled. "What did you think?"

Jacob's expression was neutral. "The dancing was pathetic, the singing was mediocre, and the cinematography was just plain bad."

Don went pale.

"Jacob!" Mrs. Selden scolded her son. 

"Sorry about that, Mr. Lockwood," Kathy's father was too afraid of Don's stardom to call him by his first name, even though he was about to become his son-in-law. He hurried past Don and Kathy with his family to the baggage claim.

"I don't like that child," Don muttered, eyeing Jacob's back.

"Don't worry, Jacob tends to be awfully blunt," Kathy caressed her fiance's arm, trying to reassure him.

Kathy felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around.

"Nana!" she exclaimed. She hugged a portly old woman with gray hair.

"Don, this is my nana!"

Don smiled and shook the old woman's hand and the three went off to gather Nana's luggage.

 

\---------------------

The next day was Thanksgiving. Kathy puttered around the kitchen getting food ready and took it out to the table. Don sat at the head of the table, happily partaking of the turkey, yams and Jewish food that Kathy produced. He smiled; she was a terrific cook. Everyone else seemed to be enjoying the food too. It was a small gathering; Don's parents and Kathy's brother and parents and grandmother. Cosmo had gone back East to be with his family for the holiday.

During dessert, Don looked at Kathy. Kathy saw the gleam in his eyes; it said "let's tell them now." She nodded quickly. Don picked up his spoon and tapped his glass.

"Everyone, can I have your attention, please?" Everyone fell silent and looked at Don. He came around to where Kathy was standing and put his arm around her shoulder. She looked up at him lovingly. He looked back at her with a smile as he began,

"Sooo, Kathy and I have been together for some time now, and uh...well..." he looked at Kathy.

"We're going to be married!" Kathy said excitedly.

Everyone applauded as Don and Kathy kissed. The only person who didn't applaud was Kathy's father, who sat in his chair with a stoic expression. As Don and Kathy sat down, he said in a quiet but gruff voice,

"Don, you're not a Jewish man."

Don immediately became serious and looked down. "No sir, I'm not."

"How then, are you going to provide for my daughter?"

"Well, sir, I have plenty of money and--"

Mr. Selden banged his fist on the table, startling Don. He stood up and yelled,

"A non-Jewish man cannot love my daughter. A _goyim_ cannot marry my daughter."

"George, PLEASE sit down," Kathy's mother pulled Mr. Selden down next to her.

"Daddy, please," Kathy pleaded. "I love Don and I WANT to marry him. Please care about what I want and not your pride for once, please?"

Don regained his composure and confidence and cleared his throat. "Mr. Selden, I love your daughter immensely. I may not be Jewish, but I _am_ religious, I'm Catholic and we'll make our relationship work, just as we have for the past two years. I promise to love her, worship her and respect her till the day I die. I love her to the ends of the Earth. And she loves me just as much. I know she does" Kathy and Don smiled at each other tenderly.

Mr. Selden sighed. Finally, dessert ended and everyone got up and entered the sitting room as Kathy handed everyone coffee. Mr. Selden stopped Don and said,

"Don, I...I'm sorry. I have a lot of pride in my faith. I'm sure you understand."

Don laughed. "Of course, sir."

Kathy sauntered up to where the two men were talking and went into Don's arms. Mr. Selden observed them with respect.

"I can see how much you love my daughter and how much she loves you. If you think you can work past your religious differences, then you have my blessing."

Don and Kathy held each other and looked at each other with glee.

 

After much drinking and merriment, the holiday ended and everyone except Don and Kathy went to bed, full of turkey and stuffing. Don and Kathy were let in the kitchen to clean up and do dishes.

Don looked up from the dish he was washing at Kathy. "Successful holiday?"

"Successful holiday," Kathy walked over to him and leaned on the counter. "I think we showed them that we can host a holiday!"

Don blushed and nodded.

"Hey," Kathy put a hand on Don's arm slightly. "thanks for talking to my dad. I know he can be..."

Don eyed her.

"...An ass."

Don burst out laughing and hugged her. 

"It's okay, babe. I knew something like that would happen."

He went back to washing dishes and Kathy went back to putting leftovers in plastic bags. Suddenly, a thought occurred to her. She smiled slyly as she turned back to Don.

"You know, now that everyone's asleep," she snuck her fingers up to Don's earlobe and caressed it. "we can make time for ourselves. We haven't had it in so long."

Don fixed his eyes on Kathy and dropped the dish he was holding. Wrapping his arms around Kathy, he kissed her passionately.

"Come on, actor," Kathy teased. "show me how to play my part."

Don was in awe. He led her to the small table in the center of the room and laid her on it. Undoing his belt and pants and pulling up her dress and pulling down her panties, he murmured sexily, 

"I think we need to shoot the scene where I fuck you in your favorite place."

He got on top of her and went inside of her, kissing her neck. "Oh God yes," Kathy sighed.

 

Upstairs, Kathy's grandmother thought she heard a woman's moans coming from downstairs. Worried, she put on her bathrobe and went downstairs to get a glass of water. When she entered the kitchen, she screamed and fainted.

"Oh my God!" Kathy yelled. "Don!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of this chapter inspired by the beginning of AMERICAN PIE PRESENTS: THE NAKED MILE.


End file.
